tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Pyramid
The Great Pyramid of the Badlands is a two-mile high megastructure built in the shadow of the Teeth Mountains along the River Finger. It was built about 7,000 years before Tale of Zul, and took over 1,000 years, and millions of soulslaves to build. Wyzards, and golems were also used to build it. These wyzards would often drop dead from having to constantly maintain golems. Golemry is thus sometimes known as the only actually dangerous magick. The pyramid is so gigantic that it has begun collapsing under its own weight. A city with over 100,000 residents, known simply as the City Around the Great Pyramid, surrounds its base. The pyramid can be seen from over 100 kilometers away. Not much exists within the pyramid, save for the raided tombs of long dead Foerunner Kings. The Foerunner Kings were the rulers of Pilat, an ancient kingdom which at its height included all the major rivers flowing from the Teeth Mountains, all of the Face, and all of the Badlands south of Manyafes, an ancient ruined city halfway between Westeye, and Polenonne. These kings likely worshipped the nameless gods. One of these kings was the mighty Foerunner King Mammon Mneme, who had the Great Pyramid built as his own tomb. Buried alongside Mneme are Foerunner Queen Amon Apapilat XVII, the last Foerunner, and her son Lord Amon Messinkos. Her kingdom came to an end however when Emperor Messink Messon came up from the Sefenlands to make the whole of the Delklands his own. He fathered Messinkos on her. Mneme purportedly defeated the mysterious Seasnake Peoples at the Battle at the Sandeloch, which the Ancient Pilantines called MLNNALM, (pronounced Malannalm), a Pilantine acronym for "the Place Where the Decaying Spirits Gather in Their Numbers." Mneme had intelligence that the King of the Seasnakes, the nigh-mythical King Cobra had an army at Deadmansloch, but it turns out that the information was false, and he had led his army directly into a trap. King Cobra is then said to have magickally manifested an enormous mountain above the battlefield, which fell and caused such an enormous explosion, that it was seen in both Cubenn (the homeland of the Seasnake Peoples), and Pilat. Only a few hundred people, including both kings, survived, but Mneme was shortly thereafter able to kill Cobra with a bow and arrow. The mountain seemed to be an isle covered in jungles, and ruins, but then promptly disappeared, leaving behind an enormous crater: the Sandeloch. The remaining Seasnake soldiers fought with such fervor that it seemed unnatural. Each and every man fought to the death, save for the king's right-hand man, the Black Viper. He revealed that King Cobra had been using extremely powerful magicks, the likes of which humans were capable of only once in 10,000 years. The presence of the mountain was only possible because of their king, but in turn, he drew power from the mountain, and would have been able to end the world given enough time. This was apparently their entire purpose, originally being created as some sort of doomsday cult, and that battle was to be the battle for the world. But Mneme ended it all with an arrow. Black Viper would go on to teach wyzardry all across Pilat. Category:Map Marvels Category:Megastructures Category:Buildings Category:Locations Category:History